Fate
by purinsesu-sereniti
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru one shot. Beginning with the fall of the Moon Kingdom ending with the lover's meeting in the present day world of Tokyo. Explicit Content: Suicide scene


She could feel the weight of her sorrow, it was heavy, heavier than the cloak of state draped across her shoulders. Azure eyes were down-turned, darkened by her obvious sorrow. She kept a small smile placed on her features- enough that the visiting royals would never notice, but enough that those within her inner circle most certainly did.

At her side, her mother the Queen stood tall and regal, her beautiful features blooming with a smile. She knew her daughter's sorrow and she hoped that the princess would be cheered by what was to come. Behind the royal mother and daughter, the guardian Senshi stood, side by side, they too in on the secret. It was well known amongst the court that the Moon Princess had fallen in love with the young Prince of Earth, Endymion. The Senshi had tried to keep her from him, had tried to force them apart. A girl from the moon most definitely could not be with a man from the earth- it simply was not how things worked. But, the Queen had other ideas.

"Serenity, darling, I know you're unhappy but our guest is about to arrive, please look a little happier," the Queen said suddenly, her voice interrupting the princess' thoughts. Her head snapped up and she opened her mouth to reply, but the double doors opened, and in strode a well dressed young man, his eyes searching for one face only. The Queen could not help but to laugh at the sight of her daughter's face- in an instant it flew through the emotions. She turned to look upon her mother in shock, as if she were unable to comprehend that he was really here. "It seems my daughter has forgotten her manners… Welcome, Endymion… Welcome to our court."

His eyes could not leave her face- he had never seen her more beautiful in any other moment. With her high-necked royal cloak and a crown perched atop her silver locks. He forced himself to look away, coughing slightly into his hand, his guards snickering behind him. "Thank you," he replied to the Queen, stepping forward to drop to one knee in her presence, his guards following suit. The Queen nodded, her eyes full of mirth as she stepped aside, gently pushing her daughter forward. "Serenity… I mean, Princess… You look…" He trailed off, suddenly bashful in front of her, what with the many pairs of eyes upon them.

"I suppose I should let you both in on my little secret…" The Queen said, her smile bright as both youths turned to look at her in surprise. "I called you here for no reason but to have Serenity show you about our home. She has been to Earth so many times, I suppose it's about time you pay a leisure visit to the Moon." Endymion blinked but soon caught on to her meaning, though it became apparent that the Princess was a little slower at catching the meaning… "Serenity, why not take Endymion to the gardens. Show him everything as he has shown you. Girls," she turned towards the guardians, who snapped to attention, ready for anything. "Perhaps meet with Endymion's guards, have a day to yourselves…" They all nodded, almost surprised by her words. The Queen was typically very protective of Serenity, rarely ever was the princess without even one of her guardians. But, if that was the Queen's wishes, then so be it. Sailor Mercury stepped forward without a word, carefully stripping the regal cloak from Serenity's shoulders. Jupiter lifted the crown from her head and the items were passed along to a pair of maids who had been called. "Go on now, I will see you in the evening," the Queen bent to brush a kiss to her daughter's temple, watching as she went, arm linked with Endymion's arm. She watched until they'd gone out the double doors, her heart full to the brim. Perhaps… Perhaps things did not have to end in sadness for them.

[ x x x ]

The two walked along the garden hand in hand, their fingers entwined, their hearts beating as one. Endymion could not stop himself from sneaking glances at her as they walked; she was, without a doubt, the most beautiful creature he'd ever set his eyes upon. He could tell she got her looks from her mother, who he had always heard was of no comparison to anyone in the universe. Even her guardian Senshi were beautiful- now he could understand the bitter jealousy those on earth felt. There was no one who could even come close in beauty to any of the moon. "The Moon is beautiful," he commented as they came to a stone bench that sat before a great fountain at the very front of the palace, which rested in the foreground.

To his surprise, Serenity scoffed as she took a seat upon the bench, her chin jutted out, arms folding over her chest. "It's nothing like Earth," she replied, a sigh passing her pink lips, blue eyes turning to stare overhead, where sure enough, the earth rose high in the sky. How strange it was, he thought, to be viewing his home planet from the other side. It was, he realized, beautiful. He turned to look at Serenity and he could see the longing in her eyes, could almost hear he inner thoughts as they wished to be on earth instead. "But," she finally said after a moment of silence, her head swiveling to look upon him instead. "I suppose it's not all bad." He smiled then and reached for her hands, grasping them gently with his own. "Tell me, how do you like our Moon Kingdom?"

He tilted his head slightly, his hand leaving hers to reach up and touch a silky lock of her silver hair. "It is perfect," he said softly, his eyes darkening with desire. Endymion could not stop himself from pulling her closer, his lips finding hers… Fire coursed through their veins, their hearts racing with something stronger than they had ever felt before. It was always this way… Whenever they met, whenever they touched… It was as if destiny had bound them together long before their birth. Perhaps, she had always thought, that they'd been born into this life, to find one another again. Serenity had always thought she'd known him long before meeting him… His arms drew her in, her face pressed to his chest, his heartbeat loud in her ear. She shuddered suddenly, as if chilled, and he drew back, concern etched into his handsome features. "Are you alright?" He asked, his hand reaching up to cup her cheek, his face hovering closer to hers.

This moment… Serenity wished with all of her might that this moment might never have to end. But, something dark and deep was twisting around her heart, replacing the warmth with an ominous chill. "I'm fine… So long as I'm with you." She said finally, returning into his arms, the warmth of his embrace comforting her unvoiced fears. He drew her down to the grass, his hands making their way across her whole body- her own hands moved carefully, helping him shed his layer of clothes; her dress was gone, gently cast aside, leaving them both bare. Endymion traced her every outline with his hands, committing to memory every last inch of her. They had been here before, but never had it felt like this before. Like it… Like it was going to be the last time. She arched against him as his hand made contact and her lips formed words that she could not speak. If he noticed the tears in her eyes, he did not comment. He merely leaned down and kissed her, kissed the corners of her eyes, the salty taste of her tears lingering long after he had left her side.

When they finally parted, it was as if they were never going to see one another again. Serenity could not bring herself to let his hand leave her grasp. Endymion, after he'd finally slipped away, paused as he walked, to turn and look up only to see her standing on the balcony of her chambers, the one that overlooked the very spot they'd been the last few hours. He lifted his hand to wave at her and despite the distance, he could see the smile that broke out onto her features. After a moment, she lifted her hand as well, the pearl bracelet she always wore glinting in the dying sunlight. They had said goodbye, but they had many times before… So why…

Why did it feel like this would be their last?

[x x x ]

Chaos…

She peered around his broad shoulders, her blue eyes widening at the sight around her. Everywhere was fallen bodies, both earthlings and moon beings. Serenity blinked, stepping backwards slightly, her whole body trembling. Endymion stood firm, his eyes dark with anger, his sword drawn. "I will protect you, no matter the cost," he said to her softly, leaning down to cover her mouth with his. She nodded silently, her hands drawn up to her chest.

He turned away then, facing the nearest enemy, unaware of what was happening far above them. Metalia had materialized in the sky, its darkness spreading across all of the moon's surface. Beryl stood on a slope, her staff raised high, her maniacal laughter riding along the wind. Serenity shivered at its sound, her heart skipping a beat. She turned to look around, wondering for the first time, where her guardians were. Once they arrived, all would be well. They would stop this evil from spreading.

She looked up then and for the first time, noticed the evil being that had taken over all of the sky. Metalia released a jet of power, aiming it straight for her. Serenity let out a little scream, alerting Endymion who immediately looked up. It took only seconds for him to realize the target was not him, but Serenity. Without thinking, he side stepped, turning his back to the attack just in time. The attack connected, exploding in a flash of both light and sound; Endymion flew forward, knocking Serenity over as he tumbled to the ground, lifeless.

From where they stood, the four inner Senshi heard the scream. Each pair of eyes widened and they rushed forth, their fight with the earth generals forgotten. They came to the edge of the battle and there… There she was. She sat at his side, her one hand reaching out to gently touch his face. The Senshi could see that Endymion lay lifeless, bleeding from a wound that was apparently, fatal.

Serenity's heart was breaking, it was the only way to describe it. She could feel each piece of her heart as it broke off, crumbling to dust. Tears flowed as freely as the blood which was staining her white gown crimson. Her small, trembling hands reached down, trying desperately to staunch the blood-flow from Endymion's wound. She knew already though… She knew that he was gone. "Endymion…" She whispered, her hands reaching up to cup his cheeks, bloodying them. A fresh wave of tears began to flow from her anguished eyes, and she fell across his chest, burying her face in the one spot that was clean. He was still warm, but he was still… Serenity knew that he was never going to wake up. The very idea… The very thought of him never smiling upon her… Of never sneaking down to see him on that beautiful blue planet… Of him never gazing upon her with eyes the very same shade…

No, she could not bear that…

Rising from his chest, she turned to look around the scene. She could see her Senshi now, locked in fierce battle with who she recognized to be Endymion's generals. There was Beryl, still in her place, eyes focused on a form coming forth from the castle. Her mother… Serenity wished, with all of her heart, for not just a reunion with Endymion. She wished to be strong.. Strong enough to help her Senshi fight. Strong enough to protect her home and her mother… If… If she and Endymion had been reborn once already and had found one another… Well, then perhaps it could happen once more.

But, even if it did not, she was happy in knowing she would find him in death. Life was not worth living, Serenity knew, without Endymion. Her life had always been happy, but incomplete, until she'd finally met him. And now that he was gone… No… She couldn't do it. Her eyes then caught sight of Endymion's sword, laying at his side, fallen from his grasp. With shaking hands she reached out and took hold of it; it was heavier than she had anticipated, but she would wield it with relative ease. Serenity looked back up to her mother, who by now, was caught up in having words with Beryl. The queen would not turn her gaze to find Serenity's until it was too late.

Closing her eyes, Serenity rose to her feet, knees wobbling beneath her silk gown. She raised her hands high and without another thought, she plunged the sword as hard as she could right into her very own chest. Her ears caught the sound of horrified screams, screams her foggy mind could make out to be her Senshi and her mother. Her hands lost grip and the sword clattered to the ground at her feet. Serenity stumbled slightly before falling, her knees hitting the dirt and her body crumpling forwards across Endymion's chest. As if by fate, her hand caught his, and before she felt the world completely fall away, she entwined her fingers with his…

[ x x x ]

The red string of fate binding them, did not snap, with their deaths. Instead, as the silver light from the ginzuishou swallowed all of the moon, the wish of the princess became known. As her last breath fell from her lips, the Queen made a very similar wish… A wish that Serenity and Endymion, along with all of their courts, would be reborn upon earth… Perhaps then… They might find happiness together.

[ x x x ]

The sliding doors to the chaotic jewelry store opened up and the blonde stepped out into the sunshine, her eyes closing as she sighed heavily. "I can't show Mama this… She wouldn't get me anything if she saw this score!" Scowling, she crumpled up the test into a ball and tossed it behind her.

"Ow! That hurt, Odango!"

Immediately the blonde froze, spinning on the spot to face the voice. The male was tall and dark-haired, his blue eyes hidden by a pair of dark shades. He was uncrumpling the test, his other hand pulling the sunglasses off his face to reveal the deepest blue eyes she had ever seen. For a moment, her heart stopped, her face growing hot as color rose into it. Unbeknownst to her, he too felt his heart skip a beat as his eyes fell upon her face. "Oho, perhaps you should study a bit harder next time, Odango," he laughed as her face suddenly turned as red as a tomato, her eyes widening as she reached out, snatching the test from his hands.

"Jerk!" She called out, turning around and storming down the sidewalk, her heart still beating a thousand times faster than normal. She paused only one moment, to turn back to look at him, only to find he was still staring after her. Ugh! She spun and continued on, forcing her test back into her bag, turning a corner and disappearing out of sight.

The boy remained standing there a moment longer, almost wishing that their brief encounter had last just seconds longer… She seemed familiar… And why… Why was his heart beating so wildly? Sighing, he shook his head, placing his sunglasses back onto his face. He went on his way but, like her with him, for the rest of that night, was haunted by her image.

Fate it seems, had done it again.


End file.
